List of programs aired by Solar News Channel/Radio Philippines Network
Programs previously aired by the Radio Philippines Network and Solar News Channel (since December 1, 2013) broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station ETC-9 Manila. Aside from news and current affairs, documentaries from international networks and distributors and local programs produced by Solar News. current programs include talk shows, dating shows, sitcoms, drama series, reality shows, and entertainment news produced in the United States. This article also includes shows previously aired by RPN as itself, Kanlaon Broadcasting System, C/S 9, Solar TV and ETC. For the currently aired shows on Solar News Channel of the network, please see the List of programs broadcast by Solar News Channel. Local defunct shows Action *Ang Panday (1986-1988) *Bangungot Pagpaalis ng Demonyo Nars (1998) *Bug (2001-2002) *First Egg (1999-2000) *Golden Bitch (1996) and Golden Honey (1997) *Krusada Kontra Krimen (2005-2007) *Manirahan Kong Lila *Sniper sa Liwayway (1999) Anthology Drama *Ang Iyong Matapat、 Roselle‱ *Pag-Ibig Mga Pagsasalamin Children's *Batibot (1984-1995) *For Kids Only (2000-2001) *Jr. NewsWatch (2005) *Kids To Go (2003-2005) *Kids TV (2005-2006) *Kids World *NewsWatch Kids Edition (1979-1993) *Penpen De Sarapen (1987-2001) *Star Smile Factory (1993-1996) *Storyland (2003-2005) *The Whimpols *Uncle Bob's Children's Show (1997-2000) *Yan Ang Bata (1995-2001; re-runs, 2002-2005) Comedy *Ama at Anak Bahay Magulo na Paglilitis! *Ang Kamay ng Ibig sa Guro Pampalibog *Ang Lihim ay Ganap na Nobya *Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1987) *Ang Pagmamahal (2004) *Apple Pie, Patis, Atbp. (1989) *Ayos Lang, Pare Ko (1977) *ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria (1993-1994) *Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw (1994-1995) *Basta Barkada (1978) *Balakyot Anghel Ito ay Ang Aking Panginoon (1997) (Note: youth oriented Older Seme Younger Uke) *Buddy En Sol (1990-1995) *Cafeteria Aroma (1979) *Champoy (1981-1985) *Clubhouse 9 (1977-1978) *Co-Ed Blues *Dalawang Tisoy¹ (2007) *Dapat na Akitin sa Masama (1999) *D'on Po Sa Amin (1994) *Dobol Trobol (1989) *Dr. Potpot and the Satellite Kid (1985) *Duplex (1980-1984) *Gabi Ni Dolphy (1990) *Halina sa! Darling *Hari ng Suite Kingdom (1994) *High School Candy (1987) *Hindi Magpahinga sa Sobrang Kalihim *Hindi Ko Matumayo Kakambal! *Hoy! (1990-1991) *In DA Money (2005) *Iyan Ang Misis Ko (1970-1972) *Joey and Son (1980) *John En Marsha (1973-1990) *Just The 3 of Us (1992-1993) *Kapiteryang Pinoy (1982) *Kaluskos-Musmos *Kami Naman! (1990) *Kasintahan (Pansamantala?) (2002) *Ke-Mis: Kay Misis Umaasa¹ (2007) *Mag-Asawa'y Di Biro (1990-1993) *Mail Boy *Mare Mare!!!!! *Mayroon Ding Tungkol sa Kamusmusan! *Mapanganib na My Darling (1986) *Mangarap Pagsara Magmahal Pagsara (1991) *Mabigat sa Kalooban! (1996) *Matamis Banda, Mahaba Braso (1995) *Matapos Paaralan Klab (1995) *Maglakas-Loob ka Bakbakan sa Ang Wild!! (2005) *Mangyaring Mayordomo? (2004) *Mga Kundisyon ng Nobya (1994) *Mommy Ko Si Tita (1993-1993) *Mongolian Barbecue Sa 9 (1993-1994) *Naibigan at Kasal Nobya Inagaw!? *Naibigan ba Mga Nobya. (2001) *Pakibigyan Ninyo Akin ng Pahinga (1998-1999) *Palaaway na Babae Nobya (1992) *Patlang Pagtingin Kapag, Menor (1999) *Pag-Ibig Ganap Pagbawalan! (2003) *Princess Make Believe (1993) *Plaza 1899 (1986-1988) *Purungtong (1991-1993) *Ready na Direk! (1991-1993) *Sa ng Maliit Balakyot ng Pagkawala *Sa Kabukiran (1986) *Sabi Ni Nanay¹ (2007) *Starzan (1990-1991) *Stir (1988) *Tambakan Alley (1981-1983) *The Front Act Show¹ (2010-2011) *Tipitipitim Tipitom (2005) *Tokshow With Mr. Shooli (2003-2005) *T.S.U.P (1990) *Wali Wali Ang Show (1988-1997) *Wali Wali Ang Unli Show (1997-2006) *What's Up 'day! (2003) *Uy, Aaral Tinedyer? *Uy, Aaral Tinedyer? Ikalawa *Talagang Ibigin *Tinig ng Mamitak ay Matamis *Yakapin ang, Upang Manatili Dito. (2005) *You Turn Me On Dramas *Ang Pilak Punlo sa Mga Labi (1984-1985) *Ang Pangyayari ng Kuya *Anghel na Nabubuluk sa Gabi (1987) *Agos (1987-1988) *Ako...Babae (1994) *Anna Luna, Ikalawang Aklat (1995) *Ang Makulay Na Daigdig ni Nora (1974-1979) *Babangon Muli Mo Ang Kahapon (1990) (1997) (Note: youth oriented Younger Seme Older Uke) *Bilang Lason Tulad ng Pulot (2003) *Buwan ng Panisid (1997-1998) *Charo (1988) *Coney Reyes on Camera (1984-1989) *Coney Reyes-Mumar On The Set (1981-1984) *Correctionals (1989-1990) *Dayuhan *Dear Manilyn (1988-1991) *Happiness *Hilda Drama Specials (1989) *Gawin ang Mga Bulaklak ng Mamulaklak (1989-1990) *Gusto Kong Maging ang Iyong Mangingibig (2001) *Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1999-2000) *Innocence (1999-2000) *Iisang-Iisip Pagnanais na Lagumin (2002-2003) *La Aunor (1984) *Lavandula ng Ang Mapasalamat (1994) *Lumayo Ka Man (1993-1996) *Makulay Ang Daigdig Ni Nora (1976-1978) *Malayo Pa Ang Umaga (1993-1995) *Makikita Mahal Ko Muli (1987) *Marangal Nobya (1994) *Mangingibig na Kung Saan ay Kinuha (2001) *Naibigan Tinunaw na Matamis sa Ibang Araw (2001) *Pamilya *Pagpapatuloy ng Mga Iyon Pag-Ibig (1996) *Pagka-Naib ng Mga Tabi-Tabi (2001) *Pula Pandaraya (Manenekas at Ang Matamis Kapalaran Paninda) (1995) *O Kaya pa Rin ang Mamitak (1996) *Sugat Matapos ng Naibigansakit (1986) *Sweet Melody *Seiko TV Presents (1988-1989) *Simply Snooky (1986-1988) *Talambuhay (1981-1985) *Tanglaw ng Buhay (1990-1994) *Talaan ng Doon sa Mga Pinuntahan Para Bumagsak (2005) *Tagasanay Bastos na Katipan (2002) *Tagasalin na Malaman ang Pagmamahal (1996) *Terapruta ay Hindi Maaaring Matulog (1997-1998) *Teenage Diary (1986-1988) *Verdadero (1986-1988) *Young Love, Sweet Love (1987-1993) Educational *Basta Barkada *Better Home Ideas (1996-2001) *Beauty School with Ricky Reyes (1990-1994) *Beauty School Plus (1994-2005) *Comida con Amor *Cooking.Com (2001-2003) *Cooking It Up With Nora Daza (1985-1987) *Cooking with the Stars (1995) *DOG TV¹ (2010-2011) *For M (2005-2007) *Fora Medica *Gandang Ricky Reyes (2005-2006) *Go Negosyo (2006-2007) *Go Negosyo Big Time (2007) *House of Beauty (1991) *How About My Place? (1999-2004) *Kalusugan TV (2006-2007) *Kusina Atbp. *Luks Family (2002-2003) *Lutong Bahay *Mag-Negosyo Tayo! (2005-2007) *Make-Over (2006-2007) *Parenting 101 *Payo ni Doc *Teka Teka Teka *Tipong Pinoy (1999-2000) *Veggie, Meaty & Me (1992-1996) *What's Up 'day! (2003) Fantasy *Ang Halip na Adarna sa Bawat Mga Makina Ibon (1997) (Note: youth oriented Older Seme Younger Uke) *Captain Barbell (1987-1988) *Chinese Movies *Darna (1977) *Hyper Love Power (2006) *Lily Tubig (1991) *Kaysa sa Pag-Ibig Mayroon ka Karaniwan (2003) *Kuko ng Glasswork (1995) *Nora Cinderella (1984-1985) *Nobya Manika ng Puti Musang (2001) *Ora Engkantada (1989) *Puti Tumaas Pagpuri Kalinisan *Sirena sa Pag-Ibig *Wari Waro (1988-1991) Game shows *Battle Of The Brains (1992-1999) *Family Kuarta o Kahon (1969-1975), (1985-2000) *Geym Na Geym (1981-1982) *It's A Date (1993-1994) *Kol TV¹ *Match TV (2002-2003) *Spin-A-Win (1975-1985) *Star Date *Super Suerte sa 9 (1987) Horror *Lunurin Bastos na Diyos sa Kasalanan (1996) *Itakda ang Malubhang Pahirap (1994) *Mga Kakaibang Horror Stories, Totoo Kaya? *Mga Kakaibang Kuwento, Totoo Kaya? Infomercial *Contact Magazine *EZ Shophttp://www.myezshopmall.com/ *Give a Life Informercial *Global Window *Home Shopping Network *Japan Video Topics *Metro TV (2000-2003) *Prime K: Primera Klase *TV Window Shop *Value Vision *Winner TV Shoppinghttp://www.wtvsc.com/ Informative *Business Class (1991-2000) *Business Expedition *ETC Vibe1 (2011-2012) *Para Po (2005) *Superbrands (2005-2006) *The Scene (2001) *TWBF (This Weeks Big Five) (2009) Morning shows *Good Morning Misis! (1996-1999) *Magandang Morning Philippines! (2003-2004) *One Morning Cafe (2007-2010) *Wake Up Call (1987-1989) Movie blocks *The A-List *Afternoon Shockers *Big Hit Movies *Cinehaus 9 Daily-Double Afternoon Movies *C/S Blockbusters¹ (2008-2009) *C/S Movie Mania¹ (2009) *Chinese Movies *Dalisay Theater *English Movies *ETC Flix¹ (2011-2013) *French Movies *Friday Movies in Private *Friday Night Picturehouse *Gintuang Ala-Ala *Midnight Movies *Midweek Specials *Monday's Television Marvels *Movie Treat *Movies You Missed On Primetime *Pamana Espesyal *Rated Wide Awake Movies *Relax (Watch a Movie) *RVQ Movie Specials *Saturday Night Playhouse *Sinag 9 *Sinag sa 9 *Sine sa 9 *Sinebisyon *Studio 9 Presents *Solar's Big Ticket¹ (2010-2011) *Solar's Golden Ticket¹ (2009-2010) *Sunday's Big Event *Super Tagalog Movies *Tagalog Movie Special *Teatro Pilipino *Thursday Night Specials *True Confessions ng mga Bituin *Tuesday Night Treat *TGOF: TV Greats on Friday *Wednesday Specials *Weekend Specials Music videos and movie trailer line-up *Box Office Hit Parade *Cinema Cinema (1993-1997) *Cinema Cinema Cinema (1997-1999) *Mega Cinema Review (1989-1994) *I-Music (2007) *Movie Line-Up *Movieparade (1991-1995) *The American Chart Show (1985-1989) *The Fuse *The Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week *Video Hit Parade *Video Hot Tracks News *Arangkada Balita (2004-2006) *Arangkada Ulat sa Tanghali (1999-2000) *Arangkada Xtra Balita (2000-2004) *Eyewitness Reports (1969-1970) *I-Watch News (2007-2008) *KBS Spot Check (1969-1973) *Primetime Balita (2000-2001) *RPN NewsWatch (1970-2007, 2008-2012)¹ **RPN NewsCap (2009-2012)¹ **NewsWatch Aksyon Balita (2006-2008) **NewsWatch Balita Ngayon **NewsWatch Cebu (1987-1988) **NewsWatch Evening Cast **NewsWatch Prime Cast **NewsWatch Second Edition (2008-2009) **NewsWatch Now (2001-2007) ¹With ETC Public affairs *Action 9 (1993-1998) *Balikatan *Banyuhay (1988-1989) *Blotter (1989-1990) *Buhay Pinoy (2004-2007) *Business Class (1991-2001) *Compañero Y Compañera (2000-2001) *Cerge for Truth (2003-2007) *Dee's Day (2003-2007) *Direct Line (2003-2005) *Diyos at Bayan (2003-2005) *Exclusively Hers *Helpline sa 9 (1981-1983) *Ikaw at ang Batas (2000-2007) *Inside Insight (2004-2007) *Isip Pinoy (1989-1991) *Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (1997-2001) *Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers) (2005-2006) *Isyu (1983-1985) *Kakampi (2001) *Kapatid (2005-2006) *Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007) *Kaya Natin 'to! *Legal Forum (1992-2006) *Madam Ratsa Live! (2003-2004) *Makabayang Doktor (2005-2007) *Make My Day with Larry Henares *Mare, Mag-Usap Tayo *Midweek Specials *Newslight (1994-2001) *Ngayon na, Pinoy! *Public Access Programs *Prangkahan (2003-2005) *Ratsada Balita (2002-2005) *RPN Forum (2001-2005) *Sa Bayan (2000-2001) *Sama-Sama, Kayang-Kaya! *Stop Watch (1986-1994) *Street Pulse (1986) *Tapatan With Jay Sonza (2000-2001) *Teka! Teka! Teka! *The Doctor is In (2001-2004) *The Estrada Presidency (1998-2001) *The Executive Report *The Imelda Papin Show (2003-2004) *The Police Hour (1992-2007) *The Working President *the OFW Hour (2003-2005) *TimesFour *Ugnayang Pambansa (2003-2005) *Wats UP sa Barangay (1993-1994) *World Class Reality *Ang Bagong Kampeon (1983-1988) *Barkada sa 9 *Clear Men Future League¹ (2009) *House of Hoops¹ (2009-2010) *I Am Meg¹ (2012-ongoing) *Ikon Philippines¹ (2007) *It's A Date (1991-1995) *Match TV (2002-2003) *Mega Fashion Crew¹ (2012-ongoing) *Mega Young Designers Competition¹ (2012-ongoing) *One Night with an Angel¹ (2007) *Pasikatan sa 9 (1993-1995) *Philippines' Next Top Model¹ (2007) *Project Runway Philippines¹ (2008-ongoing) *Shoot That Babe¹ (2007-2008) *Single Girls (2007) *Star Search sa 9 (1993) *The So-called Life Of Ryan Garcia Is Going Public¹ (2007) *Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge¹ (2009) ¹With ETC Religious *Ang Iglesia ni Cristo *Asin at Ilaw (1997-2007) *Cathedral of Praise with David Sumrall (2003-2005) *Diyos at Bayan (2003-2005) *Emmanuel TV¹ (2007) *Family Rosary Crusade (1989-2007) *Friends Again (2003-2007) *Heart to Heart Talk (1996-2007) *Island Life (1983-1993) *Jesus The Healer (2003-2005) *Jesus I Trust In You (1985-2007) *Kerygma TV (2003-2007) *Life In The Word (1999-2005) *May Liwanag (2005-2007) *Oras ng Himala (2004-2007) *Pan sa Kinabuhi (2000-2005) *Sharing In The City (1979-2007) *Signs and Wonders (2005-2007) *Spiritual Vignettes (1978-1998) *Sunday Mass¹ (1986-2007) *The Chaplet Of The Divine Mercy (1985-2008) *The Power to Unite (2007) *The World Tomorrow (1989-1999) *This is Your Day (1999-2007) *What Would Jesus Do? (2005-2007) ¹With ETC Showbiz talk shows *Actually, Yun Na! (1994-1996) *Let's Talk Movies *Nap Knock (1996-1997) *Showbiz Ka!¹ (2007) *Showbiz Talk of the Town (1987-1988) *Talk Toons¹ (2007) *The Truth And Nothing But (2000-2002) Science Fiction Series *Anuman Mawala Mo ang Kahit na (2000) *Lunatic Love (2006) *Maybe This Time (1985) *Mahusay Moderator Upang Pagsubok sa Kinakailangan Dapat Silungan (1994) Serials *Ang Kambal ng Mga Thanatos *Agila (produced by TAPE Inc., 1987-1989) *Agos (1987-1988) *Bisperas ng Kasaysayan (1994) *Boracay (1990) *Cebu I, Cebu II (1992-1993) *Davao: Ang Gintong Pag-Asa (1992) *De Buena Familia (1992-1993) *Flordeluna (1978-1983) (revived on ABS-CBN as Maria Flordeluna) *Gulong ng Palad (1979-1983) *Hanggang Kailan, Annaluna? (1994-1995) *Heredero (produced by TAPE Inc., 1984–1987) *Miranova (1994-1995) *May Bukas Pa (1999 TV series) (produced by Viva Television, 2000, a similarly named series was made by ABS-CBN in 2009) *Mapanglaw Umaga *Mga Bulaklak Nakakalat sa Pababa *Mukha ng Buhay (produced by Viva Television, 1996) *Paglipas ng Panahon (1983-1985) *Paraiso (produced by D'JEM Productions) *Pusong Tunay ng G. Osorio *Sino Mahal sa Alitaptap *Tierra Sangre (produced by Viva Television, 1996) *Verdadero (1986-1988) Sports *A Round Of Golf¹ (2008-2009) *Auto Extreme (2002-2007) *Body & Machine (2001-2007) *Clear Men Future League¹ (2009) *Extreme Games 101 (2005-2007) *Finishline¹ (2007-2008) *Fistorama (2003-2007) *Gameplan¹ (2007) *Golf Power (2003-2005) *Golf Power Plus (2005-2007) *House of Hoops¹ (2009-2010) *In This Corner (2003-2007) *MICAA on KBS (1972-1981) *Man & Machine (2005-2007) *Muscles in Motion (1988-1989) *NBA Jam (2003-2007) *NBA on C/S 9 *NBA on Solar TV *Punch Out¹ (2009) *PBA on C/S 9 *PBA on KBS (PBA basketball would return for the 2008 season) *PBA on Solar TV (2009-2011) *UAAP Games (1989-1994) *PCCL Games (2002-2008) *PBL on RPN¹ (returned to air as "PBL on C/S 9") *Premier Dart¹ (2007-2009) *Saved by the Bell *Sargo¹ (2007) *Sports Review (1991-2005) *The Basketball Show (2005-2007) *The Main Event (returned to air on C/S 9) (2005-2010) *TruSports¹ (2007-2010) *Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge¹ (2009-2010) Talk shows *Chill Spot (2008-2009) *CityLine *Dee's Day (2003-2007) *For M (2005-2007) *Good Morning Misis! (1996-1999) *K Na Tayo!¹ (2007) *Oh Yes, Johnny's Back! (2004-2005) *Real People *Talk Toons¹ (2007) *Teen Talk (1995) *Tell The People (1983-1997) *Tell The People...Now (1997) *The Bob Garon Debates *Toksho with Mr. Shooli (2005-2006) *Youth Alive (2007) Telenovelas *Pinokyo at ang Blue Fairy¹ (2007) Travel *Biyaheng Langit (2000-2007) *Islands Life (2003-2004) *J2J (1994-1997) *Road Trip (2002-2005) *W.O.W.: What's On Weekend (2005-2007) Variety *Aksyon, Komedya, Drama ATBP. (1991-1998) *Aawitan Kita (1977-1997) *Ayan Eh! (1970) *Barkada sa 9 (1977-1980) *Big Ike's Happening (1975-1983) *Biz Show Na 'To!¹ (2007) *Broadcast Campus (1973-1979) *Carmen In Color (1971-1977) *Chibugan Na! (1994-1996) *Dance 10 (1982) *Eat Bulaga! (1979-1989) *Ikon Philippines¹ (2007) *Kami Naman! (1990) *Kumpletos Recados (1976-1978) *Lotlot & Friends (1985-1988) *Lucky Stars (1980) *Manilyn Live! (1990-1991) *Maricel Live! (1986-1988) *Movieparade (1991-1995) *On D'Spot (2006) *Pipwede (1980) *Rhapsody (1990) *Sabado Boys¹ (2007) *Santos, Mortiz & Associates (1973-1974) *Student Canteen (1989-1990) *Superstar (1972-1989) *Superstar: Beyond Time (1995) *The Eddie-Nora Show (1970) *The Imelda Papin Show (2003-2004) *The Nida-Lita Show (1973) *Tony Santos Presents (1973-1977) *Your Evening with Pilita (1994-1995) Youth oriented *Barkada Sa 9 (1981-1982) *Basta Barkada (1978) *Broadcast Campus (1973-1979) *Clubhouse 9 (1978) *ETC HQ¹ (2012-2013) *It's A Date (1993-1995) *Junior Newswatch (1993-2000) *Kol TV¹ (2007-2008) *Lotlot & Friends (1985-1988) *Match TV (2002-2003) *Manilyn Live! (1990-1991) *Newswatch Junior Edition¹ (2008-2009) *Side Stitch (2002-2003) *Sabado Boys¹ (2007) *Teenage Diary (1986-1988) *Teen Talk (1995) *The Front Act Show¹ (2010-2011) *Young Love, Sweet Love (1988-1993) *Youth Alive (2005-2007) Foreign/canned defunct shows Asianovelas *A Problem at My Younger Brother's House² *Affection² *All In² *Angel's Kiss² *Apgujeong House² *Asphalt Man² *Beat² *Beijing My Love² *Blushing with Love² *Bride Seventeen² *Bride of The Dragon King² *Bodyguard² *Can Anyone Love² *Cheers for the Women *Couple Court: Love and War² *Count of Myeongdong² *Coma *Fascinate My Heart² *Fashion 70's² *Finder² *Love Story *Lotus Fairy *Look Back in Anger² *Kareisky² *Land of Wine *Love in Your Bosom² *Love Rollercoaster² *I Love You, My Enemy² *Queen of Conditions *Queen of the Game² *Purity² *Resurrection² *Ruler of Your Own World² *Man of Autumn² *Magic² *Mr. Fighting *Model² *More Beautiful Than a Flower² *My Name is Princess² *My Love Bambi² *New Wife Fluffy Diary² *Orange² *Oshin *RNA² *Romance in the Rain *Roses and Bean Sprouts² *Spider² *Song of the Wind² *Sono Toki Heart wa Nusumareta *SWAT Police² *Snowman² *Suspicious Facts² *Sweet Bride *Wish Upon A Star² *White Night 3.98² *When a Man is in Love² *Whenever the Heart Beats² *That Summer Typhoon² *The Last Match² ²With SBN-21 Telenovelas *Acapulco, Cuerpo y Alma *Alguna Vez Tendremos Alas *Esmeralda *Gente bien *La Dueña *La Traidora *La Usurpadora *La Viuda de Blanco *Los Parientes Pobres *Luz Clarita *Luz y Sombra *Maria Isabel *María la del Barrio *MariMar *Monte Cristo *Piel *Preciosa *Quinceañera *Siempre te amaré *Simplemente Maria *Sin Ti American TV shows *24 *30 Rock *7 Deadly Hollywood Sins *2 Broke Girls (2011–2013) *8 Simple Rules *Acapulco H.E.A.T. *Age of Love *Airwolf *AJ's Time Travelers *ALF *Ally McBeal *Amazing Stories *Ambush Makeover¹ *American Idol¹ (Seasons 11 & 12) *America's Best Dance Crew *American Dreams¹ *America's Dumbest Criminals *America's Funniest Home Videos *America's Funniest People *America's Got Talent *American Galdiators *America's Next Top Model¹ (2011-2013) *Armor of God *Ask Harriet *Austin City Limits *Average Joe¹ *Baby Bob *Babylon 5 *Bachelor Pad¹ *The Bachelor¹ *The Bachelorette¹ *Battle of the Network Stars *Battlestar Galactica *Baywatch Nights *Beakman's World *Beauty & the Beast¹ (2012-2013) *Becker *Bionic Woman *Blind Justice *Bones (now on Jack CITY) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Burn Notice (now on Jack CITY) *California Dreams *Candid Camera *Cheers *Chelsea Lately¹ *Chicago Hope *Child's Play *Chuck *City of Angels *Civil Wars *Close to Home *Cold Case *Combat Missions *Complete Savages *Conviction *Covington Cross *Crime Story *Crossing Jordan *Daily 10 *Dallas *Dark Justice *Dateline NBC *Date My Mom¹ *Designing Women *Dharma & Greg *Dirty Dancing¹ *Doctor Doctor *Dollhouse *Dominick Dunne: Power, Privilege, & Justice *Double Dare *Dress My Nest *Dweebs *E! News¹ *Ed¹ *Emily Owens M.D. (2012-2013)¹ *Entertainment Tonight¹ (now on 2nd Avenue) *Entourage¹ *Eureka *E-Ring *Everwood¹ *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition *Face the Music *Family Feud *Family Ties *Fantasy Island *Felicity *Firefly *Flash Gordon *Foody Call¹ *For Love or Money¹ *Forensic Files *Freddie¹ *Friday Night Lights¹ *Friday the 13th: The Series *Friends¹ *Fringe *Full House *Future Weapons *Girls Behaving Badly *Glee¹ (2011-2013) *Good Morning, Miami¹ *Gossip Girl¹ *Harsh Realm *Hawaii Five-O *Hellcats¹ *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys *Here Come the Newlyweds¹ *Heroes *High School Reunion¹ *Hollywood Squares *House of Carters¹ *House of Glam¹ *House of Jazmin¹ *How I Met Your Mother¹ (now on 2nd Avenue) *How'd They Do That? *Human Target *Hunter *Hypernauts *If She Really Going Out With Him? *In Living Color *Inside Edition¹ (now on Solar News Channel and 2nd Avenue) *Invasion *Island Son *It's a Miracle *JAG *Jeopardy! *Jericho *Joan of Arcadia *John Doe *Journeyman *Just for Laughs *Just Kidding *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Keeping Up with the Kardashians¹ *Kids Say the Darndest Things *Kitchen Confidential¹ *Knight Rider *Knock First¹ *Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami¹ *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues *L.A. Law *La Femme Nikita *Last Comic Standing *Late Night with Conan O'Brien *Late Show with David Letterman (now on Solar News Channel) *Law & Order *Law & Order: Criminal Intent *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Lie to Me *MacGyver *Malcolm In The Middle *Magnum, P.I. *Make Me a SupermodelPart of ETC Recall¹ *Masterminds *Medium *Meet My Folks¹ *Millennium *Millionaire Matchmaker¹ *Miss Advised¹ (2013) *Missing Persons *Models of the Runway¹ *Modern Family (now on 2nd Avenue) *Moesha *Monk *Moon Over Miami *Moonlight *Minute to Win It *Murder One *Mutant X *My Sister Sam *My So-Called Life *Mysteries, Magic and Miracles *Name That Tune *Nash Bridges *NBC Nightly News (now on Solar News Channel) *NBC Today *NCIS (now on Jack CITY) *New Amsterdam *New Girl (2011–2013) *Newton's Apple *Nikita¹ *Nip/Tuck¹ *NYPD Blue *omg! Insider (2011-2013) *One Tree Hill¹ *Outback Jack¹ *OZ *Parental Control¹ *Parker Lewis Can't Lose *Party of Five *Perfect Strangers *Picket Fences *Pretty Little Liars¹ (2011-2013) *Privileged *Pointman *Point Break *Prison Break *Profiler *Project Runway *Psych *Puttin' on the Hits *Pushing Daisies *Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll¹ *Pyramid *Quarterlife¹ *Queer Eye for the Straight Guy¹ *Rags to Riches *Ravenswood¹ (2013) *Reasonable Doubts *Rescue 911 *Ripley's Believe It Or Not *Roseanne *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Saturday Night Live¹ *Saved by the Bell *Saving Grace *Scare Tactics *Scrubs *SeaQuest 2032 *SeaQuest DSV *Sesame Street *Seinfeld *Seven Days *Sex and the City *Sexiest¹ *Shark *Shear Genius¹ *Sledge Hammer! *Significant Others¹ *Space: Above and Beyond *Spencer *Split Ends¹ *Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Model Search *Standoff *Star Search *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Starting Over¹ *Step It Up and Dance¹ *Still Standing *Street Justice *Strange Luck *Super Fun Night (2013) *Survivor (now on GMA News TV) **Survivor: China **Survivor: Micronesia **Survivor: Nicaragua *Swans Crossing *Sweet Justice *T. and T. *Tales from the Crypt *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles *The Adventures of Superboy *The 4400 *The A-List¹ *The Agency *The Big Bang Theory *The Biggest Loser *The Carrie Diaries (2013) *The Class *The Closer (now on Jack CITY) *The Commish *The Dish *The Dresden Files *The Ellen DeGeneres Show *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Game *The Girls of the Playboy Mansion *The Glee Project¹ *The Hitchhiker *The Jamie Kennedy Experiment *The Jerry Springer Show *The Lying Game (2012–2013) *The Mentalist *The Nine *The OC¹ *The Originals (2013) *The Practice *The Pretender *The Price is Right *The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime *The Rachel Zoe Project¹ *The Real Housewives of New Jersey *The Secret Circle¹ *The Simple Life *The Sopranos *The Streets of San Francisco *The Swiss Family Robinson *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (now on Solar News Channel) *The Tyra Banks Show¹ *The Vampire Diaries¹ (2011-2013) *The World Tomorrow *The X-Files *This is Your Day *Threshold *Thunder in Paradise *Tim Gunn's Guide to Style¹ *TMZ (2011-2013) *Treasure Hunters *True Beauty¹ *Try My Life¹ *TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes *Two Guys and a Girl *Two and a Half Men *Ultimate Style¹ *Veronica Mars¹ *Voyager: The World of National Geographic *WKRP in Cincinnati *Welcome to the Parker¹ *What I Like About You¹ *Wheel of Fortune *Where in Time in Carmen San Diego? *White Collar (now on Jack CITY) *Who's the Boss? *Who Wants to Marry My Dad?¹ *Wildfire *Win, Lose or Draw *Without a Trace *Wizards and Warriors *Wok With Yan *Women's Murder Club *WonderWorks *World Entertainment Report *World's Most Amazing Videos *Xena: Warrior Princess ¹with ETC Australian TV shows *Australia's Next Top Model Canadian TV shows *Against All Odds *My Secret Identity *The Campbells *You Can't Do That on Television European TV shows *Banzai *Face the Music *The Crystal Maze *The Thin Blue Line Anime and Tokusatsu *Ai Yori Aoshi *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku TV *Astro Boy *Baby and Me *Carranger *Chobits *Colorful *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (July 2004 - December 2004) (Tagalog Version) *Dairanger *Descendants of Darkness (December 2000 - February 2001) (Tagalog Version) *Excel Saga *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Full Moon wo Sagashite *Haibane Renmei: Created by Yoshitoshi ABe *Juubei-chan *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs *Gatchaman *Gantz (2005) (Tagalog Version) *Gakuen Heaven (May 2006 - August 2006) (Tagalog Version) *Gravitation (April 2001 - June 2001) (Tagalog Version) *Kaikan Phrase (May 2000 - ? 2001) (Tagalog Version) *Kanon (2002 Anime Version Only) *Kakyuusei *Kakyuusei 2 *Kindaichi Case Files *Goggle V (1995-2000) (Tagalog Version) *Goranger *Kannazuki no Miko: Created by Kaishaku (2005) (Tagalog Version) *Koutetsu Tenshi Kurumi: Created by Kaishaku (2000) (Tagalog Version) *Kino's Journey *Limeiro Senkitan *In the Beginning: Stories from the Bible *Macross *Mahoromatic *Mizuiro Jidai *Mouse *Mirage of Blaze (March 2003 - May 2003) (Tagalog Version) *NieA_7: Created by Yoshitoshi ABe *Patlabor *Princess Princess (June 2006 - August 2006) (Tagalog Version) *Okusama wa Joshi Kousei: Created by Hiyoko Kobayashi (2006) (Tagalog Version) *Raijin-Oh *Ranma ½ *Saint Seiya *Saint Tail *Serial Experiments Lain: Created by Yoshitoshi ABe *Seraphim Call *Sukisho (May 2005 - July 2005) (Tagalog Version) *Skyranger Gavan (1997-1998) (Tagalog Version) *Jetman (1996-1998) (Tagalog Version) *Space Battleship Yamato (as Star Blazers) *The Candidate for Goddess *Thundersub *To Heart *Voltes V *Voltron *Texhnolyze: Created by Yoshitoshi ABe (2004) *Yaiba *Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito *Yu-Gi-Oh! Cartoon shows *Alex and His Dog *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Amigo and Friends *Animaniacs *Barney & Friends *Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince *Capitol Critters *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future *Challenge of the GoBots *Comic Strip **Karate Kat **Street Frogs **The Mini-Monsters **Tigersharks *DangerMouse *Defenders of the Earth *Earthworm Jim *Eek! The Cat *Emergency Plus 4 *Felix The Cat *G.I. Joe *G.I. Joe Extreme *Galtar and the Golden Lance *Garfield and Friends *Ghostbusters *Going Bananas *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Hobo *Karate Kid *Kiddie Toons *Krypto the Superdog *Land of the Lost *My Little Pony *Phantom 2040 *Popeye & Son *Pound Puppies *Rainbow Brite *She-Ra: Princess of Power *Skeleton Warriors *Sky Commanders *Star Fleet *Street Fighter *Superfriends *Swat Kats *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *The All-New Popeye Show *The Critic *The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible *The Road Runner Show *The Simpsons *The Tick *ThunderCats *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series *Tom and Jerry Kids *World of Animation *Where's Wally? *Zoids: Fuzors Cartoon Network *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Class of 3000 *Codename: Kids Next Door *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Legion of Superheroes *Loonatics Unleashed *¡Mucha Lucha! *Samurai Jack *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *X-Men Evolution Nickelodeon *As Told By Ginger *Hey Arnold! *Invader Zim *SpongeBob SquarePants (now on ABS-CBN) *The Wild Thornberry's Sports shows *All-Star Wrestling *Gameplan (2007) *Extreme Games 101 *K-1 *Main Event *NFL Game Day *NBA Playoffs (now on ABS-CBN and Studio 23) *Real NBA (2010-2011) (now on ABS-CBN and Studio 23) *Ultimate Fighting Championship (now on Studio 23) *World Class Boxing *WWE Raw¹ (2009-2011) (now on Studio 23) *WWE Smackdown¹ (2009-2011) *World Poker Tour *Versus ETC on RPN defunct shows Local Shows * Chill Spot * ETCETERA (2011-ongoing) * Limpo On The Go * Rated Oh! * Tonight with JP Limpo! Foreign Shows * Age of Love * Ambush Makeover * American Dreams * American Idol * America's Next Top Model * Average Joe * Bachelor Pad * Beauty & the Beast (2012-2013) * Chelsea Lately * Date My Mom * Dirty Dancing * E! News * Ed * Emily Owens M.D. * Entertainment Tonight * Entourage * Everwood * Fashion Hunters * For Love or Money * Freddie * Friday Night Lights * Friends with Benefits * Froggy Call * Friends * Gallery Girls * Girls Behaving Badly * Glee (2011-2013) * Good Morning, Miami * Gossip Girl * Hellcats * Here Come the Newlyweds * High School Reunion * House of Carters * House of Glam * House of Jazmin * How I Met Your Mother * If She Really Going Out With Him? * Joan of Arcadia * Keeping Up with the Kardashians * Kitchen Confidential * Knock First * Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami * Last Comic Standing * Late Night with Conan O'Brien * Make Me a SupermodelPart of ETC Recall * Meet My Folks * Millionaire Matchmaker * Models of the Runway * My Boys * The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep * Nikita * Nip/Tuck * One Tree Hill * Outback Jack * Parental Control * Privileged * Pretty Little Liars (2011-2013) * Project Accessory * Project Runway * Project Runway Philippines * Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll * Quarterlife * Queer Eye For The Straight Guy * Ravenswood (2013) * Randy Jackson Presents America's Best Dance Crew * Saturday Night Live * Sexiest * Shear Genius * Significant Others * Split Ends * Starting Over * Step It Up and Dance * The A-List * The Bachelor * The Bachelorette * The Catalina * The Class * The Daily 10 * The Dish * The Fashion Show * The Game * The Girls of the Playboy Mansion * The Glee Project * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment * The Lying Game (2012–2013) * The Next Big Thing: NY * The OC * The Originals (2013) * The Rachel Zoe Project * The Simple Life * The Secret Circle * The Tyra Banks Show * The Vampire Diaries (2011-2013) * The World According to Paris (2012) * Tim Gunn's Guide to Style * True Beauty * Try My Life * Ultimate Style * Veronica Mars * Welcome To The Parker * What I Like About You * Who Wants to Marry My Dad? * Wildfire * Will and Grace Sports Specials on ETC * 2008 Beijing Olympics * 2012 London Olympics Sports coverages *1973 Asian Basketball Confederation Championship Manila *1988 Summer Olympics *1991 Southeast Asian Games *1994 Women's Volleyball Grand Prix Manila *2008 Summer Olympics *2010 Winter Olympics *2010 Youth Olympics *Boxing At The Bay (2009-2011) *Donaire vs Concepcion *Donaire vs Darchinyan *Donaire vs Maldonado *Donaire vs Martinez *Donaire vs Montiel *First Strike: Francisco vs Vasquez Fight *Mayweather vs Mosley *NBA on RPN *NBA Finals (2008-2010) *NBA All-Star Weekend (2008-2010) *Pacquiao vs Barrera 1 *Pacquiao vs Barrera 2 *Pacquiao vs Clottey *Pacquiao vs Cotto *Pacquiao vs Dela Hoya *Pacquiao vs Diaz *Pacquiao vs Hatton *Pacquiao vs Fahsan *Pacquiao vs Margarito *Pacquiao vs Marquez 1 *Pacquiao vs Marquez 2 *Pacquiao vs Morales 1 *Pacquiao vs Morales 2 *Pacquiao vs Morales 3 *Pacquiao vs Solis *Pacquiao vs Velasquez *Pride and Glory: The Sonsona-Hernandez Fight *Star Olympics (2001-2005) *The Flash and the Furious *Thrilla in Manila (1975) *UAAP Games (1989-1994) (with Silverstar Sports) *Viloria vs Iribe *Viloria vs Tamara *Viloria vs Ulysses *WWE Fatal 4Way (2010) *WWE Royal Rumble (2010) *WWE Summerslam (2010) *WWE TLC: Tables Ladders & Chair (2010) *WWE Wrestlemania 26 (2010) *World Series On RPN (1970-1983) Special events *Academy Awards (1960-2007) *American Music Awards (2010) *The Live Coverage of Apollo 11 on 9 (August 16, 1969) *Binibining Pilipinas (1966-1991) *FAMAS Awards (1985-2003) *Golden Globe Awards¹ (2009, 2010) *Metro Manila Film Festival Awards Night¹ (1990-2009) *Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of Stars¹ (1990-2009) *Miss Asia-Pacific (1968-1989, 1992-2000) *Miss Teen USA (1983-2006) *Miss Universe (1969-1975; 1990-1993;*, 1996-1997, 1999-2006) *Miss USA (1975-2006) *Miss World (1966-1997, 2002-2004) *Mutya ng Pilipinas (1968-1990, 1993-2000) (*RPN was the official TV network of the Miss Universe Pageant in Manila in 1974.) ETC TV Specials *''Aliwan Festival TV Special'' (2005-2008) *''American Idol (season 11) Grand Finale''¹ (2012) *''American Idol (season 12) Grand Finale''¹ (May 17, 2013) *''Ang Bagong Kampeon Grand Finals'' (1986-1989) *''Battle Of The Brains Grand Finals'' (1991-2000) *''Bayan Batas Balita: The RPN 9 Presidential Forum'' (1998) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (1985-1999, 2000-2001) *''Clear Men Future League Finals TV Special''¹ (2008) *''Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade TV Special'' (1992) *''Earth Day Concert TV Special'' (1996-1999) *''EDSA 25th Annversary''¹ (February 25, 2011) *''Emmy Awards TV Special'' (1990-2007) *''Grammy Awards''¹ (2009) *''Grammy Awards¹ (2013) *''Guy & Pip TV Special (1969) *''Ikon ASEAN Grand Finals''¹ (2007) *''Ikon Philippines Grand Finals''¹ (2007) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986-1994) *''Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez World Concert Tour'' (2003) *''MTRCB Movie Awards¹ (2010) *MTRCB Television Awards¹ (2009-2010) *''Metro Manila Popular Song Festival Grand Finals (1978-1985) *''National Quiz Bee Finals'' (1980-2007) *''New Vision 9 Homecoming: TV Special'' (1993) *''Pasikatan Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1991-1993) *''Philippines' Next Top Model Grand Finals¹ (2007) *Project Runway Philippines (season 3) Grand Finale''¹ (2012) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2000-2007) *''PMPC Star Awards for Music''¹ (2009-2010) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television''¹ (1987, 2000-2004, 2006-2007) *''RPN Christmas TV Special'' (2005) *''RPN Homecoming TV Special'' (1979) *''Star Search Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1993) *''Teen Choice Awards 2013'' (August 12, 2013) *''The Best of Jabbawockeez''¹ (December 22, 2009) *''The Muppets Celebrates Jim Henson Tribute Special'' (1990) *''Thalia Live in Manila'' (1996) ¹With ETC Holy Week specials *Bo Sanchez Lenten Special (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005) *Eat Bulaga Holy Week Drama Special (1979-1988) *Celebration Of The Lord's Supper (1987–2007) *GenRev: Generation Revival Holy Week TV Special (2004-2005) *Greater Love: In Memory of Richie Fernando (produced by JesCom, 2005) *Power To Unite Holy Week Specials¹ (2007-2010) *Preacher In Blue Jeans (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005) *Seven Last Words¹ (2008-2010) *Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta (1995-2007) *Sharing In The City Lenten Special (1978-2006) *Siete Palabras sa Sto. Domingo - Seven Last Words at Sto. Domingo (Live at Sto. Domingo Church, Quezon City) (1987-2008) (GMA Network, 2009-present) *The 700 Club Holy Week Specials (produced by CBN Asia, Inc., 1995) *The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible (1995) *The Seven Last Words¹ (1985-2010) *The Explorer Of St. Francis Xavier Documentary Special (produced by JesCom, 2005) ¹in cooperation with Solar Entertainment Corp. See also *ETC *Solar News *Radio Philippines Network *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by ETC *Solar Entertainment Corporation *Solar Television Network References External links *RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists